Beside You
by goodbye-means-forgetting
Summary: "I know I didn't show it while you were in the infirmary, but please, trust me. I'll always be by your side, and I will stay there until you want me gone." Pipink. Possible OOC.


**Good Lord Ghirahim, it's been a while... Haven't written in a looong time... Please go easy ;_; This may not be too great... Thanks to QuesoPwnz for picking a song for me to write to c: It's based on Beside You by Mariana's Trench. The writer must have played Skyward Sword, because it was totally written for Pipit and Link... **

**I own nothing!**

_**xxx**_

A troubled-looking green clad knight slumped at an empty table in the Lumpy Pumpkin, sighing while staring his tired eyes down into his soup. He was exhausted and in pain from the fiery surface of Eldin, and the burns on his back were intense, he couldn't even wear his chain mail. Link couldn't bear being at that place any longer, so he flew back to Skyloft to heal his multiple wounds and to rest for a few days before going back and forcing himself through the same ordeal again.

Realizing he didn't have much of an appetite, he bottled up his soup and just sat there, pondering. When he had returned two days ago, not many people welcomed him home. The only two who really noticed, or rather, acknowledged his return was Fledge and Kukiel. Link quirked a smile at the sight of the little girl hugging his legs and welcoming him back when she saw him by the lake. Other than those two, no one really said anything to him. Other than seeing Kukiel at the lake, he hasn't smiled since he's been home.

Not even Pipit bothered to go visit him. That was what bothered the blond the most. Did the senior just not care anymore? It has been a while since the hero has been back... And with all the coming and going, people just probably lost interest of the hell he's been fighting through on the surface.

Link couldn't bring himself to think about anything anymore. Instead, he got up, not bothering to wave goodbye to any of the Skyloftians in the little cafe. He just wanted to clear his mind and fly without anyone bothering him. He jumped off the wooden platform and relished the sense of free-falling before calling his Loftwing. The red bird immediately caught him and soared high into the sky. So many times he's thought of just falling through the clouds; no Loftwing, no sailcloth. Just falling. The only thing stopping him is his friendship with Zelda. She was a sister to him, and a big brother always has to protect his sister.

More than anything, though, he just wanted this quest to be over and to be his happy, cheerful self again. It was obvious to everyone, including himself, that being on the surface and going through all those temples and vast lands had changed him. Smiling and laughing was rare, he had no appetite or thoughts for food anymore, and sleeping was almost foreign to him. He should've been proud with all of the places he's gotten through, and all of the monster's he fought and won.

Despite all the things, a sense of accomplishment was the last thing he felt. It was more like discouraged, angry, and intimidated. His spirit was quickly diminishing, and he could tell that before long, he wouldn't be able to feel anything.

He turned his attention back to the sky, and spotted a little island with a patch of pink flowers. He landed his Loftwing and got off, patting the red bird's beak affectionately while it was looking at another group of its kind.

"Go on, boy," Link said, motioning towards the group of Loftwings. "I'll call you when I'm ready." The bird nuzzled Link's hand and then flew off, joining the group of birds that were playing above the clouds.

The blond boy took off his hat and tucked it inside his tunic, and then proceeded to flop down on the grassy surface of the island. He picked up a flower and twirled it in his hands, noticing the beauty and perfection of the little plant. He was quite jealous, really. There were no flaws in the stem or the petals, and each petal matched entirely. The plant seemed really happy, dancing in the wind. Compared to his scarred, mauled and bloodied body, fractured spirit, and dull eyes, the little flower was the epitome of grace and perfection, and he was broken into pieces.

He took one last look at the little pink flower before throwing it into the wind and watching it blow away in the distance. Such a lucky flower...

He rested his hands under his head, staring up at the clear blue sky. It was peaceful; heavenly compared to where he's been. The seemingly endless sky cursedly reminded him of a pair of eyes that he hasn't seen in what felt like years. He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about the senior that was on his mind more than anything else.

_Pipit..._

He lay there, listening to the wind blow and the Loftwings play. This was where he always wanted to be. Not down there, below the clouds. Why did _he_have to be the chosen hero?

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a thump next to him on the small island. He didn't open his eyes, and instead tried to ignore whatever or whoever was next to him.

"Hey, stranger." Link knew that voice all too well. That voice played in his mind constantly, above and below ground, like a never ending melody.

"Pipit." Link could feel the other boy sit down beside him. He opened one eye, and saw that Pipit was staring at him.

Eyes closed again, Link asked, "What'cha looking at?"

"You."

The straightforward answer sent many feelings rushing through the hero's body. It was one word, but so many emotions were put into it. Link didn't say anything, hoping that Pipit wouldn't ask any questions.

"How was the surface?" Link sighed, opened his eyes, and sat up, crossing his legs. There really was no way of avoiding conversation.

"It was hot," he said, poking at the grass and seeing Pipit nod from the corners of his eye.

"Gaepora said you were pretty injured..." the yellow-clad knight said quietly. Link turned to look him in the eyes.

"Maybe if you had visited me the two days I was in the infirmary, you would know." Pipit's eyes dulled, and he looked at the ground. The two were met with a harsh silence before Link spoke again. "Why didn't you come see me?" The senior still didn't answer, and kept his gaze downcast. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I need to go stock up on supplies. The volcano is rough, you know." Link stood up. "I'll see you."

Just as he was about to jump, Pipit spoke up. "You want to know why?" Link turned around.

"It'd be nice," he snapped, crossing his arms. Pipit stood up, getting closer to Link. He grabbed one of the blond's arms and jerked him into a fierce and needy hug, wrapping his arms tightly around the hero's torso.

"Pip...?" The older knight buried his face in the crook of Link's neck, taking in a deep breath, before moving closer to the younger's ear.

"It's because I can't stand seeing you hurt, or depressed, or anything of the sort. It kills me knowing that you go through so much torture and I can't do anything about it. Every day I wonder if you're going to come home." Arms wrapped around Pipit, hugging him tightly.

"I'll come home, Pip."

Pipit forced himself out of Link's arms, looking angrily at the other boy. "You don't know that! You don't know what's going to happen to you!" Link's eyes went wide. Pipit never shouted at Link like this. "You could die at any moment. Each day becomes more dangerous! You of all people should know that nothing is for sure! This isn't a dream, Link. It's a nightmare that you're living in!" Noticing that Link was staring dull-eyed at the ground, Pipit's eyes went from anger to shock. "Oh goddess, Link, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Link stopped him, looking at him sadly.

"No, you're right, Pipit. I could die any day. I try my hardest to survive all the pain. I'm not the hero everyone thinks I am. I'm scared out of my mind. In every temple, or dungeon, or whatever I'm in, all I feel is fear. Sure, some monsters are easy to handle, but any of them could be my last. My life is on the line every second of the day. You can't be sorry for stating the truth." Link walked up to the elder knight, and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boy. Pipit wrapped his arms around Link's waist, able to feel the bandages that were put over the scars underneath the thin tunic. The older knight could feel warm drops on his shoulder, a telltale sign that Link was crying. "I'm so scared, Pip." Pulling him closer in, Pipit sighed, hating seeing Link like this. "No one cares that I'm here or there either. Hardly anyone has visited me or spoke to me since I've got back here, and I feel like I'm not important to anyone anymore. I just don't know what to do..." Link was showing Pipit a side of him he always kept hidden. The side that wanted nothing more than to be comforted and loved, and told everything will be alright. But he knew that couldn't be done. Everything won't be alright. He's still got a long ways to go before then.

Pipit pulled away, his hands still placed firmly on the younger's shoulders. "Link, look at me." The blond obeyed, looking the elder in the eyes. "I will always be here for you. I know I didn't show it while you were in the infirmary, but please, trust me. I'll always be by your side, and I will stay there until you want me gone." He wiped away some of the tears on Link's face. "Whenever you need me, I'll be there."

Link couldn't say anything, and did the one thing that could express everything he was feeling. He kissed him. It was light and sweet, but held so much emotion. After a few seconds, Link pulled away and smiled a bit at Pipit's dazed expression. Judging by the fact that the elder didn't smack him or run away, he figured the kiss wasn't that bad of an idea.

"You're what keeps me going, you know..." Pipit looked confused, and the blond laughed a little. "Whenever I think I can't do something, I think of you. I think of your courage, and your determination." Link gave him another peck on the lips. "I think of your faith in me." Pipit smiled softly, running a hand through his short brown hair. It wasn't directly said, but they both could tell that their feelings towards the other were mutual.

They flew back to Skyloft and walked to the Academy, and then into Link's room. Link had told him about everything on their way back to their island. Pipit insisted that Link go to sleep, and get a good rest before he departed again. The younger removed his knight uniform and changed into more comfortable clothes. He lay down on his bed and sighed contently. "Pip?" He started, looking at the elder knight who was sitting in a chair at Link's desk.

"Hm?" he hummed, staring at the sleepy boy lovingly.

"Come here," he said motioning toward the spot beside him on the bed. "Lay with me." Pipit got a worried look, stood up, and then sat on the side of Link's bed.

"I don't want to hurt your wounds." The blond smiled softly, and lifted a hand to touch Pipit's cheek.

"Please?" he asked, inwardly cheering when Pipit started taking off his boots. "I need you right now."

Pipit lay down next to Link, the blond moving so his head was on the elder's chest and his heartbeat was sounding through his ears. The brunet ran his hands through Link's hair, and rested his cheek upon the blond tresses.

_I'll be right beside you._

_**xxx**_

**So yeah, the ending was pretty dumb and cheesy, but I didn't know what else to do T_T**

**Constructive criticism anyone? :'D?**


End file.
